The Seer
by Nemytthewarrior
Summary: Noel was dragged from his bed to another dimension called Super Smash. He learns that he is to be tasked of protecting a blonde seer, who just activated his powers. What does fate in store for him, or rather, for both of them?


**A/N: **Hello. I suppose that some of you might think that I'm deceased. However, I am still here to try to entertain you with my skills. Recently, I've been playing Super Smash Brothers Melee, Super Smash Brothers Brawl, and Super Smash Brothers for 3DS. I will not joke but I am addicted to those specified games. I am known to be a Final Fantasy Series die hard fan so this is unusual, even for me; it's as if I'm having an identity crisis. Another thing that scares me is that I feel as if i don't care! This is strange! Is this the after effects of newfound addiction?! Going straight to the point, I plan to make a crossover between these two universes and I am starting on my drafts. if any of you readers know someone who's a beta reader, can you kindly do me favor and PM them to me, please?

Summary: Noel Kreiss was dragged from his peaceful house to a world full of brawl. He was signed up to the Brawl and has been sent to that universe to protect a sweet yet skillful blonde seer. What does fate have for him? Or better, for both of them?

Warnings: Cracked or fail sense of humor, somewhat love conflicts, crude language used (not suitable for children)

Disclaimer: I do not own both FFXIII and SSB. FFXIII belongs to Square Enix and SSB belongs to Nintendo, probably.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The pain. It was the only thing Noel felt when he hit the hard ground. How he hit the hard and dusty surface is a mystery waiting to be unravel in the future. He was just sleeping on the soft mattress of his bed until he felt air behind his back. It was too late for him to realize that he was falling from the sky because he hit the ground with a sickening_ thud _and as he opened his eyes, he was in front of a humungous mansion. How he managed to survive the fall is also another mystery however for now, he must find help.

Though it hurt, Noel forced his knees to support the weight of his body as he stood up, pain travelling down his spine. The mansion can be easily compared to any ancient castles that he had seen back in his world. Judging from the white majestic walls and banisters splayed all over every window of the mansion means that the mansion is not worth underestimating.

Noel grasped his left shoulder, blood dripping down his arm, as he tried to scrutinize the mansion. He could see shadows inside despite it being a glorious day for them. Noel turned to look at his back, seeing a 15 meter gate, splayed with ornaments of jewels and swords. Outside the gate was a small city. It may be a city however, it didn't look modernized. Houses back from Noel's world was made up with metal and steel. These houses are made up with wood and hay. The people didn't seem to notice him inside the yard of the white mansion.

He flicked his eyes from the window and in front of the door. He was surprised to see two gigantic hands floating, with no body, in front of his face. He was petrified when he heard them talk. Who wouldn't be? They're not even real living beings yet they talk and move as if they're one! However, though they may be scary and similar, their personalities were different. The one on his right seemed civilized while the hand on the left seemed childish. Too childish for Noel's hands (he didn't know if he should call the hands 'He' despite their manly voices), now aware of Noel's gaping mouth, cleared their throats (Do they have one?) and spoke.

'**Right hand':** Hello, may I presume that you're Noel Kreiss?

**Noel: **(jerking upwards due to surprise) Ah! Y-yes. That's me...who are you?

'**Right hand'**: I am Master Hand, and this (pointing to Noel's left) is my younger brother, Crazy Hand.

**Crazy Hand: **Heya there kid! (cackles)

**Noel: **(slightly irritated) I-It's a pleasure to meet you both.

**Master Hand:** The pleasure is ours, Mr. Kreiss. Now you might be wondering why you are here-

**Noel:** (interrupts) Yes! Can you tell me of why I was falling down from the sky when I could remember sleeping on my comfy bed?

**Crazy Hand:** (snaps his fingers) Ah! So that's why I hear a loud thud! Brother, you did _that _again, didn't you? (giggling)

**Master Hand:** (vein throbbing) I apologize for my doing and my brother. I do believe that I owe you an explanation…

**Noel:** (pissed off and points at them) Look here, you floating hands, whatever you are! I was sleeping for fuck's sake and you drag me here for what? For something to piss off? Well, sorry about that but I'm leaving! (makes a move to leave, wincing a bit because of his arm injury)

**Master Hand:** I'm afraid I can't let you leave.

**Noel**: And why not? (stops movement)

**Crazy Hand:** You see, we got this cute little blonde who has this super duper awesome power that only existed just now-

**Master Hand:** (cuts off) What my brother is trying to say is that...we have a seer.

**Noel:** (arches his right eyebrow) So? What does that have to do with me?

**Master Hand:** (sighs) We need you to protect that seer.

**Noel:** (huffs) As if I care…

**Master Hand:** Having a seer with us here in Smash World is rare. It only existed thousands of years ago but somehow, we have managed to get one this century-

**Noel:** (accusingly) Cut the crap, Master Hand. Just tell me why you have to drag me down here! Yeul will be certainly waiting for me-

**Crazy Hand:** Yeul? What's that?

**Noel:** IT'S A FUCKING NAME SO YOU BETTER SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I RIP YOU OFF TO SHREDS!

**Crazy Hand:** (defensive) OH YEAH?! YOU THINK A PUNY LITTLE THING LIKE YOU CAN BEAT THE POWERFUL ME, HUH? YA TWERP, I'LL SHOW YOU FUCKING RIPPING OFF TO SHREDS!

(As both Crazy Hand and Noel kept on screaming towards each other, Master Hand has had enough. Good thing that the Super Smash mansion windows are made with soundproof glass!)

**Master Hand:** (threatening voice) You better fix your shit up or I'll beat you both up…

**Crazy Hand:** (laughs) Ha! bro dude! Ya finally cursed?! The fate might have fallen down on me!

**Noel and Master Hand:** SHUT THE FUCK UP! (Crazy Hand sulks)

**Master Hand:** Now to answer your question, I brought you here because of your experience with seers and your strength. I've heard that Yeul was a seeress and still one, so I ought to sought out for your help. Only you know how to handle situations like this. So I implore you, Noel Kreiss, to lend us a hand. Addition to that, do not worry about Yeul, she knew that this was gonna happen…

Noel's right eye twitched. So Yeul knew about this?! Damn it, that girl was gonna get something. However, it is true that Noel had experience with seers. He had been with Yeul and Serah. That should be enough experience for them to ask for his assistance. The only thing that didn't make sense to him is that why he was chosen. There were others like him. Sure, he was strong but he was not as strong as Lightning. She should be here rather than him! Thinking of this, Noel decided to justify things through his own hands.

**Noel: **(sigh) I know you think of me as strong but I'm not that! If anyone's going to be that, it should be Lightning! She's stronger than I am. She even saved most of us from Bhunivelze wrath when it was about to come crashing down on us! She should be here, not me!

**Master Hand: **(sighs) I know you think of that however, she has a new family now, doesn't she? Also, when you said that she was strong, she didn't defeat whatever your enemy is alone, am I right? You assisted her and her friends to save your world, though it was still destroyed. Unlike your friends and Lightning, you have time unlike them. You're not settled, they are, aren't they?

**Noel:** (stutters) Y-y-yeah, but still, I'm not _that _strong. I mean, yeah, I have skills but not that good. N-Not that I'm weak-

**Crazy Hand:** (wolf whistles, pointing at someone) Hell yah! That's the seer!

With that, Noel averted his gaze from the floating hands and saw someone with a green shirt or whatsoever with its back facing the window. That someone has a green long hat accompanying the green tunic, talking to someone, who was not visible due to the size of the window and distance of the person. He arches another eyebrow at the sight. Who was that and why would this 'Crazy' wolf whistle at him? What was so special?

**Master Hand:** (clears throat) Ah yes, that is the seer. His name is Link and he just activated his powers a week ago. It happened during a battle that he just started to convulse and tear up. After that, it took him 2 days to wake up. His sister was so worried about him…

**Noel: **(whispers) ...His Sight is just as similar as Yeul's…

**Master Hand:** Yes, I'm afraid so. If he doesn't have a protector, he'll be forced to die in agony.

**Noel:** (jerks upwards) Wait! You mean, without someone with him...he'll die? He doesn't have the Oracle Drive?!

**Master Hand**: Yes…(twists fingers) Oracle Drive is not known to exist here. Perhaps you have one?

**Noel:** (shook his head)...No...

**Master Hand**: (snapping fingers in approval) Therefore, we have reached an agreement! I will grant you free access everywhere in the Mansion. HOWEVER! Fight like any Smashers in here and do your best in protecting him from danger. With his Sight, everybody can take advantage of him…

**Noel:** (scratches head) Well, I suppose I don't have a choice now. Alright, I'll do what you want but I have two questions for both of you...First you, Crazy…

**Crazy Hand:** (hisses) Yyyyyeeeeessssss….?

**Noel:** By the looks of you, you're smitten with this seer…

**Crazy Hand:** He's so fucking adorable and cute. You can't just help yourself from admiring such a masterpiece~

**Noel:** (convulsing) O...k, I believe that...yeah…(averting gaze to other places rather than Crazy Hand)

**Master Hand:** Crazy! I told you to hold yourself back from your fantasies! You're going to scare Link away! (Pointing angrily at his brother)

As the two hands kept on arguing about the seer being uncomfortable, Noel averted his gaze back at the window only to see the green clothed person looking at him directly. The person was a male though he has feminine traits. Noel's breath got caught on his throat. He couldn't believe that he was staring at the _most beautiful _creature he has ever seen in his entire life.

The male had sparkling harvest gold hair that seemed too soft to touch. He has the bluest eyes that could put sapphires, oceans, and skies to shame. His skin was a healthy pale and so fair that no women's skins can ever compare than his complexion. His lips looks similar to the color of Yeul's roses that she grew in her garden. Also, his ears were pointed at the tips, unlike Noel's, making it look more adorable when he saw a small blue earring hanging on the ear lobe. Furthermore, his clothes fit him so perfectly than he can clearly see the figure of the seer. This boy in front of him was what he called _Divine Perfection. _

Suddenly, the world disappeared on his sense, not that he really cared of. All that matters to him was to uphold the gaze of the beautiful seer on the window. Everything disappeared, even the argument of the Hand siblings dissipated into thin air. The gaze exchanged between him and the seer was all that mattered...until…

**Crazy Hand:** Oi! (Grabbing Noel's right shoulder) What are ya doin', making googly eyes with _**MY**_ Link? Fuck off, twerp… (Turns to Master Hand) Bro, he shouldn't be watching Link! This guy could molest him while watching over him! There are others out there to guard him! Or better, _**I**_ should be the one watching over him! With that, I can make sure that he's safe!

**Noel:** (Shrugs Crazy away) The hell are you thinking about? If someone's going to molest him, it's gonna be you! (pointing accusingly towards Crazy Hand)

**Master Hand:** (blurts) I will have to agree with Noel with this, brother. I swear, your 'sweet' Link might be scared the heck out of you because of your absurd behavior…

**Crazy Hand:** (raises hand defensively) Hey! That's just me and I can't change that, bro! I want Link to like me, not him! (glares at Noel)

**Noel:** (growls) Fine. I don't need any of your conditions. I will uphold my promise of protecting the seer. Especially from you (glaring back at Crazy Hand, electricity resounding behind them)

As the two continued to insult and glare at each other, Master Hand forestall his gaze towards Link, who had seen the feud between Noel and Crazy Hand with a glint of bewilderment in his eyes. Zelda approached Link and said something that made him tag along with her, disappearing from the view of the window.

Master hand decided to escort Noel inside to tend his arm injury in the infirmary. Crazy Hand tried to protest but a sharp jerk from Master Hand made Crazy Hand to behave like a dog. By the time Noel was inside the infirmary, his injuries were tended by Dr. Mario...but that didn't mean that the process of treatment was smooth, oh how wrong you are. You see, there was chaos all over the infirmary. Little kids were roaming around with syringes on their tiny hands, laughing all the way as they ran. Noel could only witness as a brunette boy, the one carrying a syringe, dressed up in a horizontally yellow and blue striped shirt; his cap above his head, facing the left side of his head; a blonde boy, who looks quite similar to Link, wearing a green tunic and cap, his sword clasped by his hand, and his shield, engraved with Hylian symbols, holstered at his back.

Poor Dr. Mario couldn't get them to calm down. Noel felt useless unable to stop little children from trampling the whole infirmary upside down. Just when he and Dr. Mario were about to lose hope, a blessing came in front of the door. Link stood in front of the opened door with surprised expression on his face. The children, who Noel discovered to be as Ness, Lucas, and Toon Link, stopped and ran away from the infirmary as quickly as they could. Noel could hear Dr. Mario sighing in relief. He couldn't help but chuckle. So this is going to be his new life in Smash Mansion? Soon, his small smile dropped as he saw that Link was looking at him and in front of him.

Dr. Mario had to cut off their gazes towards each other since it felt uncomfortable for him to watch them. Noel cleared his throat nervously, refusing to look at Dr. Mario and Link, though it was hard not to. Link had looked away as well, with a slight tinge of pink staining his cheeks. Both had offered to help Dr. Mario to clean up the wrecked infirmary, to which Dr. Mario has happily obliged. Noel had to do things slowly as his arm injury was still fresh and throbbing despite it being bandaged and taken care of, though he insists that he moved discarded boxes of medicines and medical equipment back to their places. Link and Dr. Mario did most of the work but with Noel's speed and adaptation to pain, it took them 2 hours to get the infirmary fixed up like it was just opened for the first time.

After helping Dr. Mario in his clinic problem, it was time for the Smashers to meet Noel. Link assisted him to go to the Smashers' dining room, Apparently, both Master and Crazy Hand had different kitchens of their own. It was also a good thing that they had a separate kitchen and dining room or else, it would have been brunette wasn't really nervous about meeting them. He was only nervous because Link was going to be the one who'll tour him to this 50 hectares excuse of a house. He was afraid that he was gonna eye Link as if he was a special food on the silver platter, which he planned to NOT do.

At the Smashers' dining room~~

It was lunchtime and everybody was on their places and started a commotion of their own. Peach and Zelda were conversing about their dresses. Ganondorf, Wario, Bowser, Wolf, and King Dedede were playing poker. Samus was arm wrestling with both Snake and Captain Falcon using both of her arms. Wii Fit Trainer was cheering for Samus as she saw both Snake and Captain Falcon's hands trembling because of muscle pressure. The kids were still running, now accompanied by the Pokemon and Kirby. Marth was arguing something with Pit and Palutena. Ike sat in his seat indifferently, gazing to the blank spot beside him. Lucina and Robin had their heads on the table, exhaustion caused by training overtaking their bodies. Then the huge ornamented dining room was opened only to reveal a new face being assisted by Link.

Noel tried to ignore the whispers of the Smashers saying that he was handsome than the other men, that he looked like a puny thing, and that he was gonna get kicked in the ass, as he walked on with a bit of difficulty due to the wound he retained. It was also hard to walk since Link has his injured arm around his shoulders and _this is Link for crying out loud! _

Noel had a little bit of time to look at the veteran Smashers. Some had diverse forms. One looked like a hybrid of a duck and human, whatever that was, it was also carrying a huge wooden hammer. The other one had certainly looked like some sort of salamander, who could stand up with two feet, another quality of human capabilities, with a red inflated scarf around its neck that looked like a tongue. The other one looked like a circular pink blob with two slightly elongated parts that can be described as arms. Before Link could take Noel to his seat, Master hand entered the room.

**Master Hand:** (greeting) Good morning, Smashers. As you can see as of right now, we have a new Smasher-

**Bowser: **Ha! That punk? A new Smasher? Yer makin' me laugh! (guffaws)

**Ganondorf:** I'll have the gratitude to crush you in Smash battles, newbie!

**King Dedede:** Nah, he'll just probably cower in fear when he sees my power during battle!

As the insults from villains continued, Noel felt one vein in his forehead throbbing ferociously. His eyes were also twitching, signifying that this burning rage is gonna come out sooner or later. Although Noel want to go ballistic, he felt calm and at peace all of a sudden. A tightening grip on his arm made the brunette turn to the blonde, who has a serene look on his face. Noel couldn't have been more thankful than he ever was. Link helped him keep his cool. He'll get them back in those battles, they'll see.

**Master Hand:** I beg to differ though I don't want you all to stress yourselves out (turning to Robin and Lucina knowingly). Smashers, I want you all to welcome Noel Kreiss. From now on, he'll be with us until further more occurrences…

**Zelda:** (raises hand) If by 'until further more occurrences', you mean, he's not going to permanently stay here?

**Master Hand:** Ah yes. However, I must apologize if I can't elaborate more into it. I hope that all of you won't cause any troubles for this young man. I must entrust this young man to the responsible Smashers...So Link (turning to the blonde) I expect that you would feel comfortable of accompanying for today?

**Link:**(blushing) Ah y-y-yes! I-I'll do my best! (smiles)

**Noel:**...(heart rapidly beating)

**Zelda:**(clears throat) If I may, Master Hand, accompany my younger brother, I'll be confident that he's fine.

**Master Hand:**(breathes thoughtfully) If you suppose so, Princess Zelda, then you may. Nevertheless, Noel's responsible, trust me.

**Peach: **(popping from Zelda's back) Ooh! I'd like to come too! It's rare to meet new Smashers as of now! Mario, sweetie, is it alright for you? (turning to her lover)

**Mario:** To-ah-make sure that-ah- you're going to be-ah- alright, I'm-ah- going-ah-too!

**Peach:** (clapping her hands) Oh joy!

**Master Hand:** If I may, I will leave you to your businesses…(leaves)

Immediately, Smashers returned to whatever they were doing. Some people took the time to help Noel in his seat, which is also beside Link. By the time Noel sat in his position, he felt some hateful glares and curious stares at him. He knew that Zelda, which he found out was Link's older sister, would openly glare at him because she was protective but he couldn't find any ideas as to why other Smashers would like to curse him to death with those stares. There was one thing for sure...this day is going to be a long day...


End file.
